Billion-Degree Dragon
Billion-Degree Dragon is the ancestor of all powerhouses up to this day. But since they were starting, it was pretty crap as it had an overly high cost and no effect other than breaking 3 shields. Story Just like most early creatures, there is no description for Billion-Degree Dragon. However, according to its flavor text, the ancient war woke it up from its slumber, and it is the single strongest creature in the ancient world. However, it had no abilities other than brute strength and extra-hard armor, and used the scythe on its left hand and missiles from the cannon from its right hand as a weapon. It can also breathe fire from its mouth. Card Explanation This card is actually the strongest creature (in terms of power) in the game before Alphadios, Lord of Spirits 2 years later, and it costed 10, and before it was the strongest non-evolution creature in the game (In terms of power) So, it will KICK YOUR ASS!!!!!..... ...nope. Anyway, the biggest fatal flaw on this creature is despite its high cost and high power and shocking break amount at that time, is just like the rest of the powerhouse cards at that time, it had no effects other than triple breaker. This should be a literal death knell by experienced players, as it simply clogs up deck space and it does not give any advantage. Once it gets sent out with insane amounts of mana, all the opponent has to do is to cast fixed removal such as Terror Pit on the next turn, leaving the player's 10 mana to waste. However, this does not stop countless inexperienced players from using it and realizing it when dueling with Tourneyfags experienced players. And later on, Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon and would be much more efficient and powerful creatures for raw power and it was completely useless. Now, cost 10 quasi-vanillas should have at least 24000 power, and other cost 10 fatties include one of the most insane cards in the game, Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush, the highly powerful brazen brute Gaial Mobius, Victory Emperor, and the highly powerful lockdown Dorago the Great, Dragon World. What's worse later on Glenmalt, Explosive Swordsmaster had 2 less cost, but it had 3000 extra power and quattro breaker, and thus Billion-Degree Dragon is out of the question. While this card may be totally outdated, its memorial value is among the highest of any card. Reprint In Dragon Saga, when many had forgotten this card, it was one of the 11 Junk Slots in Super Rare 100% Pack, which is hinted by CoroCoro TV. It also appears frequently and can often make people who are looking for meta cards in the set pretty angry. The only good thing is its flavor text, which is; This is an accurate description of its memorial value; It does inspire Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush, Gaial Mobius, Victory Emperor, Dorago the Great, Dragon World, Glenmalt "King", Dual Sword Dragon Ruler and among other cost 10 powerhouses, and it is old, meaning that it is no longer a viable card in play. However, the respect for his achievement continues indicating its 2 year highest power streak (5 years for Non-evolution creatures) which is un-achieved by any other creature, save for possibly Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden in the future. Category:Metagame Status:Junk Card Category:Armored Dragon Category:Creature Category:Quasi-Vanilla